La potion de Désir
by Emmy.Snape
Summary: Professeur..Que faites vous ?


**La potion de Désir**

* * *

** La classe des potions était silencieuse et austère, comme à son habitude. Des vapeurs s'échappaient des chaudrons où les élèves essayaient, en vain, de concocter des mixtures qui étaient loin d'être parfaites. **

** Hermione Granger, l'élève la plus brillante de sa génération, était concentrée sur sa potion qui était, pour une fois, à son niveau. Jamais elle n'a été amené à faire un examen d'une complexité équivalente. Cela dépassait les ASPICS et demandait une connaissance des antidotes plus amples que la sienne. **

** Étouffant de chaleur, La jeune fille attacha ses cheveux en un chignon, ouvrit un bouton de sa chemise et se remit à la tâche. Elle ne pensait pas avoir un 'O' mais espérait toujours avoir la meilleure note de la classe. Elle se demanda, alors, les raisons qui avaient poussé Rogue à leur donner un devoir qu'ils ne pouvaient être capable de faire.**

** Dès qu'elle releva la tête elle rencontra ses yeux, noirs ébènes, en train de l'observer. Elle rougit fortement et sursauta alors qu'il détournait le regard, un sourcil relevé. **

** Pourquoi rougissait elle ? Elle se sentait tellement vulnérable. Et il l'intimidait. Sa force, son intelligence, sa voix... Qu'était elle en train de penser ! C'est le professeur Rogue voyons ! **

** Elle sentit soudain une présence dans son dos et n'osa bouger. Un parfum d'herbes fraîchement coupées et de menthe lui parvient et elle sentit aussitôt son corps se détendre. **

**_ Miss Granger, il me semble que les livres que vous avez appris par cœur ne vous seront d'aucune aide aujourd'hui, murmura une voix doucereuse à son oreille.**

** En sursautant, elle se retrouva le dos collé au torse de l'homme. Étrangement il ne fit aucun mouvement de recul et resta immobile, son souffle chaud lui chatouillant l'oreille. **

**_ Peut être, mais je n'oserai culpabiliser puisque cela ne fait partie du programme, rétorqua t-elle, le joues cramoisies. **

**Elle se sentait fondre et avait envie de se coller encore plus à Rogue qui ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. **

**_ Impertinente Je-sais-tout ! Ne me provoquez pas ! siffla t-il dangereusement. **

**_ Et qu'allez vous faire ? gémit-elle, effrayée. **

**S'éloignant d'un coup, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche en faisant un mouvement élégant.**

**_ Votre potion était ratée Miss Granger. Vous aurez donc un T pour ce devoir, dit-il, à haute voix.**

**Pendant que les Serpentards ricanaient, les Gryffondors semblaient abasourdis. **

**_ Mais c'est injuste ! Elle n'était pas plus ratée que la leurs ! S'écria t-elle en désignant les autres élèves d'un geste de la main. **

**_ Seriez vous en train de dire que je suis partial ?**

**Sa voix avait retrouvé un ton beaucoup plus doux mais bien plus dangereux.**

**_ O..Ouii ! Enfin Nn..Non ! Oh et puis après tout, tout le monde le sait ! Vous êtes partial ! **

**_ Miss Granger, vous venez de récolter une année de retenue avec ma chère personne et 100 points en moins pour Gryffondor. **

**A cet instant, la cloche sonna annonçant la fin du cours. Prenant ses jambes à son cou, Hermione se précipita vers la sortie. **

**_ Ce soir, 20 heures, dans mon bureau. **

* * *

** La grande salle était pleine, comme à son habitude. Ron, Harry et Hermione se tenaient à l'écart des autres Gryffondors qui ne semblait pas apprécier le fait que Hermione leurs ait fait perdre autant de points. **

**_ Hermione, mange quelque chose.**

**_ Je n'ai pas très faim, dit-elle sur un ton morose. Ce jus de citrouille me suffit amplement.**

**Ron la regarda d'un air ébahi alors qu'il engloutissait des saucisses par douzaine.**

**_ Je sais que tu adores le poulet panné, répondit Harry en ricanant, Dobby n'arrête pas d'en faire depuis que tu lui as parlé des Fast-Food. **

**_ Bon d'accord, je vais manger, céda t-elle.**

**A un temps record, elle eut devant elle une assiette à rassasier un troll.**

**_ Merci les garçons, répondit-elle en relevant un sourcil d'étonnement. Mais pourquoi faites vous cela ? **

**_ Pour ne pas que tu penses à ta retenue avec le graisseux.**

**_ eh bien c'est réussi Ron ! s'écria Harry, énervé. **

**_ Il n'est si horrible que ça ! Il est intelligent, pertinent et assez drôle mais bon je dois avouer qu'il peut parfois être invivable... **

**Ron sauta de sa chaise et posa sa main sur le front de Hermione.**

**_ Je crois que tu as de la fièvre ! **

**et sans attendre il se dirigea vers elle pour embrasser son front. Alors qu'il se penchait une force surprenante attira la jeune fille par le bras et elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Rogue. **

**_ P..Pr..Professeur, que faites vous ? **

**_ Auriez vous oublier notre retenue ? rétorqua t-il.**

**_ Il est encore 19h40 et je pensais que...**

**_ Vous ne pensiez rien, la coupa t-il, Venez avec moi immédiatement. **

**Silencieusement elle le suivit jusqu'à son bureau.**

**_ Que dois je faire Monsieur ? demanda t-elle, innocemment.**

**_ Des potions pour l'infirmerie. Mettez vous au travail ! **

**Son ton était son réplique et glacial. Frissonnant, elle rejoignit la table de travail pour commencer. **

**Cela faisait une heure que chacun travaillait lorsque un bruit de choc et un hoquet de douleur se firent entendre.**

**Relevant la tête, Rogue trouva Hermione redressée sur sa chaise, une expression de douleur peinte sur son visage, et le chaudron renversé. **

**_ Granger ! que s'est-il passé ? s'écria t-il, d'une voix dangereuse. **

**_ Je..je..La potion s'est renversée sur moi ! Je m'excuse ! haleta t-elle.**

**_ Quelle potion ? **

**Mais elle ne l'écoutait plus. Elle ne vit le regard vicieux de son professeur. Son teint devenait plus cramoisie et ses sourcils étaient froncés. **

**elle ne savait ce qui se passait. Elle vit alors Rogue s'approchait d'elle par derrière.**

**_ Vous êtes malade, Miss Granger. Je vais vous aider, murmura t-il. **

**Doucement il posa sa main sur sa nuque et commença à la malaxer. Puis déboutonna la chemise de la jeune fille et toucha ses seins.**

**_ Proo..Professeur ! Que faites vous ? **

**_ Je vous soigne Miss Granger. C'est le remède. Vous devrez faire ce que je vous dis..Est ce clair ?**

**_ Oui, Monsieur, haleta t-elle.**

**Ses mains pressaient ses seins sans leur laisser de répit. **

**_ Cela vous fait du bien ? **

**_ Je ne sais pas... Ouii mais je veux..**

**_ Oui ? Miss Granger ? demanda t-il, en relevant sa jupe.**

**Un hoquet de surprise et de plaisir s'échappa des lèvres de jeune fille alors qu'il massait son sexe a travers sa culotte qui était terriblement mouillée. **

**Après un moment, il éloigna la culotte pour la toucher directement.**

**_ Miss Granger, je crois que je suis malade aussi. Vous devez faire quelques chose pour moi.. murmura Le professeur d'une voix roque. **

**_ Hunn.. Oui .. Prof..Professeur tout ce que vous voudrez, répondit Hermione en gémissant.**

**était-elle à ce point innocente ? Oh merlin ! il se sentait si serré depuis le matin.**

**_ Mettez vous à genoux Granger...**

**sans répliquer, elle s'exécuta. Sans attendre, il se positionna devant elle et sortit son sexe.**

**_ Sucez le, miss Granger, mettez le dans votre bouche...**

**Sa voix n'a jamais été aussi suave et roque à la fois. **

**Hermione commença alors à lécher la verge de son maître de potion. Si chaude, pensa Rogue.**

**il attrapa la jeune fille par les cheveux et commença à faire des vas et viens dans sa bouche en gémissant. **

**Puis n'en pouvant plus, il retira et la releva. **

**_ Miss Granger allongez vous sur le bureau...**

**_ Ouiii .. Professeur...**

**Alors qu elle s'avançait, elle fut pousser sur le meuble le visage et le ventre contre le bois.**

**_ Je vais vous guérrir jeune femme !**

**Au même instant, Rogue pénétra sa féminité d'un coup. **

**_ Par merlin.. Si chaude si serré...Oh ouii...**

**il commença à donner des coup de reins lents alors que Hermione gémissait de plaisir.**

**_ Professeur ! S'il vous plait ! plus vite !**

**_ Si belle.. mmm ... **

**Il accéléra alors, ses vas et viens tout en suçant les seins de La fille. Son sexe était tellement mouillé que sa verge scintillait de sa semence. **

**Hermione n'en pouvait plus. Elle voulait plus profondément Elle le voulait ! Oui ! Ce point ! Il accéléra encore et elle ne put réprimer des hurlements de plaisir.**

**_ Miss Granger je vais... Ohh Ouii .. Merlinn.. Hermioone !**

**Il sentit alors la jeune femme se serrait autour de lui et il se libéra en elle en laissant échapper un son grave et tremblant.**

** Apres une minute de silence, il se redressa et s'éloigna.**

**_ Que m'est t-il arrivé ? **

**_ vous avez renversé sur vous une potion de désir.**

**_Quoi ?! Mais, je..**

**_ Nous venons de faire l'amour Granger. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître vous avez apprécié plus qu'il ne le fallait. J'ai l'impression que ce n'était pas la potion qui faisait effet. Le fait que vous ne l'ayez pas bu rend mes soupçons plus accrus. Mais je dois avouer que même sans la boire elle réagit mais pas avec la même intensité. **

**_ Vous..Vous êtes servi de moi..**

**Il s'approcha d'elle rapidement.**

**_ Votre odeur m'enivre La rose et l'orange. Quel doux parfum, dit-il de sa voix doucereuse. Quelle est l'odeur que présente l'amortencia pour vous ? **

**_ La menthe, l'herbe fraîchement coupé...Oh !**

**_ A demain, Miss Granger, souffla t-il. Puis s'abaissant à sa hauteur, il l'embrassa doucement.**

**Se sentant défallir, Hermione gémit et s'accrocha à lui. **

**_ Hermione..Partez avant que je perde mon contrôle encore une fois. **

**se détachant de lui, elle se redressa maladroitement.**

**_ Bonne nuit Pro...Severus.**

** Ainsi une histoire d'amour commença. Mais qui aurait cru que la perversion pouvait mener à quelque chose d'aussi beau ? Peut-on alors penser que la perversion lorsqu'elle est monogame et limitée peut être la source même de la passion ? **


End file.
